Electric vehicles and electric-hybrid vehicles are gaining in popularity with consumers. The electric motors in these vehicles are powered from a battery in the vehicle. If the battery is not self-regenerating, it may need to be electrically charged from a power source that may be located external to the vehicle.
Conventional vehicle battery charging systems include a coupler that may be plugged in to a vehicle to electrically charge the vehicle's battery. This type of electrical charging system is small enough to be portable with the vehicle and may be releasably coupled, or plugged in to a 120 VAC, 60 Hertz (Hz) power source that is commonly available in the United States. In one scenario, this system may charge a typical vehicle battery within ten (10) hours. While this electrical charging system works well, consumers may desire an electrical charging system that electrically charges the battery in a less amount of time. Consumers may also desire greater convenience to electrically charge the vehicle's battery from an electrical power source without the need to physically plug the vehicle into the power source.
Thus, a reliable and robust vehicular electrical charging system is needed that enables repeatable electrical charging of a battery in a less amount of time than a conventional low voltage 120 VAC, 60 Hz electrical charging system and which provides user convenience and safety for the human operator of the electrical charging system.